


Cuddle Perils

by space_dev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, I Will Go Down With Trans Jeremy I Fucking Swear, I mean you can see it as Will Connolly if you want but imo it's Will Roland, M/M, Midterms, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Jeremy, Trans Male Character, Will Roland!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: Jeremy groaned and took a hand to rub at his closed eyes to try and rub away the sleep, but after a couple moments, his fingers stilled, and Michael realised that he'd fallen back asleep that way.Again, it was adorable, but not ideal.





	Cuddle Perils

Michael's last class of the afternoon, Programming Abstractions, was finally over, and so were midterms, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with Jeremy.

It was a fifteen minute walk back to his dorm room, plus an extra five minutes, two minutes of talking to Georgia, the old, old lady who commandeered the front desk of the building, two minutes in the elevator, and one fumbling for his keys before he could get in.

Their room was small, and they'd decided to save money and room by sharing a bed, which was at the head of the room, and on the left side of the room, was their mutual bookshelf, sofa, and TV, on the other side was their table where they ate and studied, and next to that was their fridge and microwave. A door on the other side of the table led into the bathroom. There was a single window, on the wall that their bed was pushed up on it's side against.

The black curtains they'd purchased for the window were drawn, and Jeremy was sprawled out diagonally across the bed, over the covers still made from that morning, bare feet hanging off the side of the bed where their heads were supposed to go, his head almost falling off the other side of the bed where his feet should be, but saved by the wall conveniently located there. One arm was thrown over his head, the other bent at the elbow and hand in a fist, like the way babies sleep.

It was adorable, and he couldn't help but take a picture and send it to Christine.

**michael** : heLP I'M gAY.

**chrisTIne** : that is ADorAbLe.

**michael** : ikr??

**michael** : but i wanna cuddle and this is not Ideal??? help??

**chrisTIne** : you do realise i'm at carnegie mellon and cannot assist? but I would if I could.

**chrisTIne** : break a leg anyway

**michael** : go tartans

**chrisTIne** : go violets

**michael** : wtf we don't have violets or a football team here

**chrisTine** : according to Wikipedia, you did until 1952

**michael** : rip violets

Michael put down his phone and took off his shoes before sitting on the edge of the bed to wake up Jeremy.

"Jeremy," he coaxed, shaking him gently.

Unfortunately, Jeremy was a heavy sleeper and midterms had taken a big bite of energy out of him, so it took about seven minutes and a lot of shaking and coaxing to get Jeremy to open his eyes halfway and stare up at him blearily.

Baby steps.

"Hey, Jer, can you turn over? Your head is where your feet should be," Michael asked softly.

Jeremy groaned and took a hand to rub at his closed eyes to try and rub away the sleep, but after a couple moments, his fingers stilled, and Michael realised that he'd fallen back asleep that way.

Again, it was adorable, but not ideal.

So Michael decided to take matters into his own hands.

First, he tucked Jeremy's legs into his chest, effectively making the lanky boy a ball, carefully moved Jeremy's head from the cranny between the wall and the bed and onto the actual bed, and tucked his hands under his knees and turned him over.

It was... difficult. The blankets kept catching on him and became roadblocks, Jeremy the car, the broken down car, engine burned out, desperately in need of a fresh tank of gas and a trip to the mechanic, was trying to manoeuvre around the roadblocks, whether it be his limp arm or a Phantom Of The Opera throw, and due to the aforementioned burning out and simply because he was limp and unconscious, it took awhile to get around these things.

Finally, Jeremy's head was where it should be, as well as the rest of his body, except his legs, but that was fixed when Michael untucked them and eased them back onto the bed. Now, he could cuddle his motherfucking boyfriend.

Except, there was one tiny detail he'd forgotten.

Jeremy was on top of all the blankets.

"Goddamn it," Michael whisper-groaned, and texted Christine again.

**michael** : so I got him in the correct sleeping position and then I realised.

**michael** : he's on top of all the blankets

**chrisTIne** : ouchhh

"Jeremy, Jeremy, babe, I need you to get up for two seconds."

Jeremy rolled over onto his stomach and settled there.

"Jeremyyyyy."

Eventually, after a good eleven minutes of coaxing (Michael set a stopwatch on his phone, screenshotted it when Jeremy finally woke up, and sent it to Christine) Jeremy stirred and opened his eyes.

This time, Michael gently yanked him up into a sitting position and then up on his feet, Jeremy silent the entire time, threw the blankets back, and then got him back into the bed before he fell asleep standing up, which he'd been very close to doing.

Jeremy collapsed into the sheets, and immediately fell back asleep, but Michael had to take off his shoes and hoodie and glasses and plug in his phone before he could crawl into bed with him, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's middle.

And then he realised.

Jeremy's binder was still on.

"Mr. Heere, you are the world's most difficult person," Michael said, after a string of curses. Sure, Jeremy was more worn out than him, seeing as he'd just finished starring in a play at the community theatre AND midterms had literally just ended and only now had he been able to try and catch up on sleep, but he was tired too! He'd had midterms as well, and the new software he was trying to learn was incredibly advanced and difficult.

But Jeremy didn't need a rib or lung injury, so grudgingly, Michael sat back up, put his glasses back on, and roughly shook Jeremy awake.

"Binder," Michael ordered, still finding Jeremy's bleariness adorable, but not enough to stop and take a picture or let him sleep.

Seeing as Jeremy was only half awake and kept drifting off, the binder posed both a problem and a teamwork kind of situation, only Michael was doing 67.4% of the work, getting the binder rolled up from Jeremy's hips, getting his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt and his shirt off.

From there, Jeremy took the lead, seeing as he didn't want anyone seeing his chest, so he woke himself up a little more, turned around, and pulled his binder off, tossing it haphazardly in some meaningless direction. Michael helped him pull his t-shirt back on, and once that was done, Jeremy collapsed back onto the bed, pulling the blankets up over him and Michael and falling asleep.

Michael pulled his glasses back off, setting them on the bedside table, ignoring the vibrations of his phone, probably notifications from the group chat now that Rich, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, and Jake were out of class, and went to sleep, half expecting to find some other roadblock before he drifted off, but only finding smooth, well paved roads without any traffic.


End file.
